


The Red and The Black

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Wolf Ladies [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Lady Sansa Baratheon and Lilian Stark stand in the ruined courtyard of the ancestral home of the Starks, Winterfell.....





	The Red and The Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Broken Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030418) by [Hope4thehopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope4thehopeless/pseuds/Hope4thehopeless). 



> Lilian is from the same land as Isolde, Seren and Rayne and will have her own story once I get off my lazy bum and actually start writing it lol
> 
> I came to the conclusion that none of my characters would get along with Cat and wouldn't truly understand why she acted like she did and put the rest of her children in harms way.

 

**Winterfell**

Two women stood stood in the courtyard of the ruined Winterfull, each woman was equal in height as they stood side by side. Their dresses were lined with fur while the red haired woman had fox fur wrapped around her shoulders.

The other woman had long black hair that hung loosely down her back as she watched the men work around them.

The two women were obviously not related by blood because of their coloring, the black haired woman had golden eyes and bronze colored skin to go with her black hair while other woman had blue eyes and fair skin to go with her red hair.

The two women were Sansa Baratheon and Lilian Stark, sisters by marriage. The black haired woman was married to Robb Stark, Sansa’s older twin brother. And they had just reclaimed Winterfell from the Boltons. 

Lilian had fought in that battle much to his good mother horror, apparently Catelyn still couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that her good daughter was from a cultural where the women fought along side their men.

Though both gooddaughter and goodmother hardly ever saw eye to eye, mostly because Lilian didn’t like how Catelyn treated Jon Snow and was quite vocal about it.

Lilian had bastard siblings and didn’t understand why people didn’t treat them like her people did though Robb had tried to explain it to her.

Something that had gone over her head simply because Robb Stark had married a very stubborn and tenacious woman. But there was love there, slowly starting to build between them.

Though they both helped the other try to work through their faults or weakness, for Lilian it was learning to keep her mouth shut when she needed to.

Ramsay Snow had almost taken off her head before Grey Wind had ripped out his throat because of her mouth.

A large black wolf with amber colored eyes appeared at the black haired woman’s side, Aravir. Lilian fisted the fur around Aravir’s neck, the wolf wasn’t as big as Grey Wing though he was the same size as the dire wolf had been when he was a year old juvenile.

“Is my Lord Husband looking for me, Aravir?”

The wolf blinked its amber colored eyes at her before he turned and walked away with a flick of his bushy tail.

Sansa and Lilian shared a look before they turned around and followed the wolf, linking arms together as they walked out of the courtyard. 

“Do you think my mother would still be there?”

“If my goodfather listened to your Lord Husband then she’d be safely back at Dragonstone by now and out of the way while we still try to fix her Goddess damned idiocy.” Lilian said smoothly.

There was no love between Lilian and Catelyn while the younger woman understood the pain she must have been in at the lost Bran, Lady Stark didn’t have to do what she did. Imprisoning not one but two of Tywin’s sons was stupid though trying to get the Imp executed by your deranged sister was on a level of idiocy that Lilian couldn’t understand.

And she trusted the wrong person.

Littlefinger isn’t someone you should trust, willingly or not. He seemed like a man who would betray his own mother if the price was right.

He had been something of a challenge for Lilian when she was trying to help Sansa to get out but couldn’t do anything once it became known that Sansa was with child.

Lilian didn’t want to stress her out with an escape attempt (a successful one or not) but she acted like a sworn shield to Sansa next to Jorah Mormont and Jon Snow. Ghost and Aravir acted as another layer of guards, guards that you would be very foolish to try to get passed and most of the kings guards were and they had paid for their foolishness with their lives. They had stayed in Kings Landing until when Joffrey seemed ready to rip the baby out of Sansa’s womb then the wolf lady felt it was time to move Sansa out of King’s Landing and return her to her family.

There was much blood shed during their escape but Lilian wasn’t willing to back down from her plan.

Death wasn’t something to be afraid of for her and she will make sure to return as a she wolf leading a pack of mountain wolves in order to tear out the throats of those who dared to harm Sansa and her family. 

It would be day that wolves hunted lions once more.

Lilian had almost killed Littlefinger that day but had to leave him in order to fight the Hound who then did the most surprising thing and joined their side. 

But Lilian isn’t the type to question an obvious blessing from the Wolf Goddess so she quickly welcomed the Hound into their ranks and then proceeded to sic him on his former allies, not that he had any but it was still fun to watch.

Lilian was taken out of her thoughts when a she felt Aravir brush against legs, pressing against her skirt.

The black haired woman smiled down at the wolf who was watching her before it looked away with a snort.

“My mother was mad with grief.” Sansa said.

“I can understand that, trust me I do but it doesn’t mean that she can put the rest of her children in danger or neglect them for her so called vengeance to the point that they go straight to a stranger for comfort and support.” Lilian said.

Which is exactly what Rickon and Arya had done when Lilian had first shown up with Sansa and their ragtag group of followers. Even Varys had came with them, saying that he would be of better use at the side of the king he supported: Stannis Baratheon, Sansa’s Lord Husband.

The two younger Starks had taken an immediate shine to the strange woman who had helped their sister escape from King’s Landing. 

Arya because Lilian was just as wild as she was but the older woman knew how to conceal her wildness when she needed to. And Lilian was teaching Arya how to fight, the black haired woman wielded two short swords that she had no problem using on a Lannister, Bolton or White Cloak.

Rickon because Lilian had a pleasant smell and was always willing to play with him and Shaggydog. And Lilian was always ready to play with Rickon but she also was the only one who could get him to sit still for his lessons.

Sansa was prevented from saying anything else when Lilian’s Lord Husband came into view and Aravir was quick to abandoned his mistress in favor of his other master. Lilian watched with a small smile as the black wolf briefly paused long enough to greet Grey Wind as the two wolves met in the middle before going to greet Robb while Grey Wind went to Lilian.

“Hello, boy, been a good boy and killed a lot of Boltons?” Lilian gently cooed to the direwolf.

Grey Wing licked her hand before he walked next to her the rest of the way, Robb hugged his twin before he hugged and kissed his wife. Well, he was meant to only hug her but both Grey Wind and Aravir weren’t having any of that so both animals shoved their respected owners until their lips locked.

Lilian and Robb stepped away from each other quickly as if burned with blushes on their cheeks before they both turned to glare at their wolves who both seemed to have this smug look about them.

Sansa giggled softly at the sight, Lilian was sure and confident in the battlefield and when she was caught between a rock and a hard place but with romance, she tended to become a shy, unsure girl who didn’t know if the boy she liked returned her feelings or not.

“I was wondering where you two had gone off to.” Robb said as he cleared his throat.

Lilian looked at him and said, “We were watching Winterfell being rebuilt.”

Robb smiled at that, “I hope you weren’t in the way.”

“No, we weren’t in the way, Robb.” Lilian said with a smile.

“Lili!!!”

“Lil!” 

Lilian looked over towards the two voices shouting her name and smiled when she saw Arya and Rickon running towards her.

The black haired woman turned towards them and held out her arms and Robb watched fondly as his younger siblings embraced their goodsister.

“Have you been good?” Lilian asked with a smile.

“Yes, I almost beat Brienne in our sparring match today, Lili!” Arya said.

“Come play with me and Shaggydog, Lil.” Rickon said said he grabbed her hand.

Lilian looked at the Stark twins and said, “I’ll see you later.” 

Robb and Sansa both watched Lilian walk around with the younger Starks, Rickon was still holding her hand even Arya was holding her other hand as they both led her away from her Lord Husband and goodsister.

Sansa shifted next to him before she said in a soft voice, “She is a good match for you, she completes you.”

Robb looked at his twin and said, “Does she?” 

“Yes, she is your missing half.” Was all Sansa said before she walked away to look for her Lord Husband, leaving Robb standing there with Grey Wind at his side since Aravir had long since followed his mistress.

Robb Stark had indeed found his missing half and he had never realized it until now. She had came far, far North with two short swords and a wolf at her side to help perfect strangers simply because she didn't like the thought of a pack of wolves being separated for too long.

And Robb had taken her as his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Who would have guessed the Grey Wind and Aravir would be such little match makers? Or even force their masters to kiss? Robb and Lilian apparently didn't.
> 
> Also toying with the idea of having Rayne being Brandon Stark's bastard daughter (Ned's older brother, you know the one that died? Of course you do :P), so she'll be another Snow...what do you think? It'll explain why she's so keen on helping Sansa survive King's Landing.


End file.
